A la luz del naranja
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Sora estaba cansada de los amores fallidos, estaba cansada del amor. "Hay gente que no sabe amar". Michael negó, "Hay gente que no sabe recibir amor". En tan solo una noche, el chico extranjero le enseñó que se puede amar de muchas maneras y él la amó tanto como amaba los atardeceres. / Para Lore-chan :3 del foro proyecto 1-8!


Éste fic fue escrito para Lore-chan :3

Características: Mimi llega de vacaciones con su mejor amigo, Sora está triste porque acaba de terminar su relación hace un par de meses (ud elija con quien) Michael queda prendado de Sora y hace todo lo posible por verla feliz y hacerla sonreír. Mimi es la más feliz con todo y quiere que su mejor amiga esté con su mejor amigo. Quiero al menos un beso entre ellos :) si la imaginación les da para más, bienvenido xD

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Sora estaba cansada de los amores fallidos, estaba cansada del amor. "Hay gente que no sabe amar". Michael negó, "Hay gente que no sabe recibir amor". En tan solo una noche, el chico extranjero le enseñó que se puede amar de muchas maneras y él la amó tanto como amaba los atardeceres.

* * *

 **.**

 **A la luz del naranja**

 **.**

Los atardeceres siempre fueron su debilidad. La forma en la que la fuerza del sol, aquel que creías invencible, va decayendo, se va debilitando y el oro que lo revestía, se va consumiendo en sí mismo hasta menguar aquel color, convirtiéndolo en sangre. Como si el propio sol sangrase al morir.

De amarillo vivo a rojo sangre.

Como el naranja que tiñe los cielos. El naranja de un nacimiento y una muerte que cuenta una historia distinta y similar todos los días. Él amaba los atardeceres, amaba mirar la misma historia sentado en su ventana mientras veía cómo el sol moría a la lejanía.

Michael Borton nunca había dejado tierra americana. Nunca había cruzado el océano. Nunca había visto el sol desde otro sitio que no fuese la cuna que lo vio nacer y crecer.

Salvo la vez en que su mejor amiga, la que sí cruzó el océano y la que vio puestas de sol desde varias partes del mundo, lo invitó a pasar sus vacaciones en Japón. Mimi Tachikawa era su amiga a distancia, solían charlar largas horas por video-llamadas, escribían y se enviaban fotos. Ella solía capturar fotos de los atardeceres en Japón sólo para él y él las guardaba como tesoros.

La oportunidad de ver aquellas imágenes directamente movían su alma. Había preparado todo lo que necesitase, además de ropa, zapatos, documentos, preparó su cámara para no perder absolutamente nada. Era la primera vez que cruzaría el océano y las ansias lo comían vivo por dentro.

Pero cuando bajó con sus pertenencias a la planta principal del aeropuerto y vio el cartel que su mejor amiga le enseñaba para reconocerla, algo llamó su atención casi con la misma velocidad que le llevaba capturar una fotografía.

Pelirroja, tez morena, ojos cobrizos. No supo cuánto tiempo le llevó admirar la belleza de la mujer que acompañaba a su mejor amiga pero allí estaba, caminando hacia ellas con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente. Lo único que lo sacó de su ensoñamiento fue el abrazo fraternal que le dedicó Mimi al recibirlo.

─¡No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte! ─Comentó Mimi al separarse de él─. Mike, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Sora Takenouchi.

Sora.

Cielo.

Michael no pudo reprimir la gracia en su sonrisa. La pelirroja hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo que él imitó. Se quedó unos segundos más mirándola y ella pareció sonrojarse, dirigió su mirada enseguida hacia Mimi.

─Es un gusto ─Comentó Sora─. Mimi me ha hablado mucho de ti.

─Eso espero ─Dijo él y el sonrojo pareció encenderse con mayor ímpetu, mientras ella aplacaba su sonrisa con un gesto tímido con la mano─. Bien, ¿a dónde vamos?

─¿No estás cansado? ─Preguntó Mimi.

─He dormido lo suficiente en el avión ─Dijo Michael─. Creo que cansado estoy pero de tanto dormir.

─Pues vayamos a dejar tus cosas en el departamento para llevarte luego a nuestro bar favorito. ─Michael sonrió y volvió a mirar a Sora.

Era hermosa.

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron como arena entre las manos. Mimi y Sora lo guiaron por las calles de Odaiba, enseñándole las grandes atracciones que volvía loco a los turistas. Del dicho al hecho, Michael no dejaba de sacar fotos, admirando boquiabierto todo cuanto la ciudad ofrecía. El día fue circulando velozmente hasta que el atardecer se cimentó en el cielo.

El punto más alto desde un mirador en un parque, Michael se dedicó a fotografiar la secuencia de aquella bella muerte que llenaba de poesía su pecho. Y mientras él disfrutaba en su mundo de tonos cálidos, Sora lo miraba desde lo lejos.

─¿Te gusta? ─La voz de Mimi la hizo pegar un respingo, causando gracia en su amiga quien volvía de comprar unos refrescos. Ambas yacían sentadas en un banco bajo un árbol de sakura mientras esperaban a que Michael terminase de sacar sus fotos.

─Claro que no ─Mintió─. Además, sabes que aún me duele lo de Yukio.

Vio a Mimi rebolear los ojos con cansino pesar. Sora se sonrojó, arrebatándole su refresco y beberlo con ahinco. Odiaba que su amiga pusiese ese rostro al mencionar su anterior relación.

─Tienes que dejar de sufrir por una relación pasada, Sora ─Comentó Mimi─. Ese idiota no supo valorarte, pero no es distinto a muchos idiotas. Los idiotas sufren al final, recuérdalo.

Sora dio otro sorbo a su bebida, jugando con la lata de aluminio. Pensar en su anterior relación siempre revolvía sus entrañas. Yukio Masamune había sido un compañero de la universidad de quien se había enamorado perdidamente. Era inteligente, gentil, dulce, pero no podía tomar enserio una relación monógama.

Sora nunca pensó sufrir tanto por una traición pero allí estaba, volviendo a pensar en lo que había sucedido con un nudo en el estómago. Volvió a dar otro sorbo e intentó hacer pasar el malestar de esa manera.

─Tienes que admitir que Michael es atractivo ─Siguió hablando Mimi. Sora volvió a mirar a las espaldas del chico de cabello rizado─. Puedo decirte que es un romántico empedernido.

La morena miró a su amiga con urgencia. Esas palabras llamaron su atención. Mimi reconoció su mirada y echó a reír con ganas.

─No, no pasó nada entre nosotros. Te lo cuento porque ama el romance. Sólo míralo ─Dijo señalándolo mientras éste seguía sacando fotos─. Ama la fotografía y por sobre todo, los atardeceres.

─¿Y eso? ─Preguntó Sora. Mimi sólo se encogió de hombros.

─No lo sé. Nunca se lo pregunté, pero siempre quería que le enviase fotos de atardeceres.

Sora meditó las palabras de su amiga para regresar la atención a Michael. No podía negarlo, era atractivo y parecía ser una persona muy cálida. Recordó la manera en la que él la había visto cuando llegó al aeropuerto. Tanta intensidad en esos orbes azules.

Sus mejillas se colorearon. _No seas tonta, Sora_ , se reprochó, pero seguía con la temperatura elevada en su rostro y la excusa sonándole en su cabeza como mentira.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió muy rápida para su gusto, tanto que las estrellas fueron notándose en un cielo oscurecido. Michael les iba contando sobre su vida en Nueva York y su trabajo de fotógrafo para una revista de arte contemporánea. Le iba bastante bien, ya podía alquilarse un departamento decente y no depender de los ingresos de sus padres.

Estaba a mitad de su plática cuando el teléfono de Mimi comenzó a sonar, avisándole de una llamada. La castaña sonrió a la pantalla, una curva casual en los labios que Sora identificó fácilmente.

─Dame buenas noticias. ─Fue lo primero que dijo Mimi al contestar. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y echó a reír con ganas─. De acuerdo, voy para allá.

─¿Yamato? ─Preguntó Sora y Mimi no se molestó negarlo.

─Quiere mi ayuda para algo en su departamento ─Comentó intentando restarle importancia. Sora levantó una ceja y la señaló con su índice─. Prometo compensártelo.

─Ni siquiera lo pienses, Mimi ─Amenazó Sora.

─Sé que me amas y quieres que sea feliz ─La abrazó y luego abrazó a un muy confundido Michael─. Prometo invitar la ronda de cervezas mañana en mi departamento, ¿de acuerdo?

─¡No pienses que iré! ─Renegó Sora pero muy a su pesar, sabía que no estaba siendo sincera y lo peor de todo, Mimi lo sabía.

Vieron a la castaña alejarse para tomar el primer bus de regreso con una sonrisa de enamorada que Sora no podía sino encogerse de hombros, intentando odiarla sin conseguirlo. Michael miró la escena y aún no comprendía lo sucedido, ella sonrió con pena.

─Yamato es un… _Amigo especial_ para Mimi ─Dijo Sora y Michael no necesitó entrar en detalles para comprenderlo. La sonrisa en el rubio lo decía todo─. Como sea, si quieres regresar al departamento, podemos tomarnos un bus o si quieres comer algo, yo…

─¿Qué tal es tu vida callejera, Sora? ─Preguntó Michael y ella no pudo guardarse su sonrisa─. ¿Por qué no me muestras qué se siente recorrer tus calles mientras me cuentas tu historia?

El sonrojo en la pelirroja no pudo resguardarse incluso cuando ella quiso apartar la mirada. Michael poseía tanta galantería y una seguridad envidiable que le hacía temblar las piernas. Por más que quisiese odiar a Mimi, sabía que ella lo hacía por otros motivos más allá de los propios.

Su mejor amiga quería que conociese un poco más a fondo al americano que le sonreía como si fuese la más bella obra de arte.

Y ella lo permitiría.

* * *

Callejones, luces de neón, música de distintos estilos saliendo de bares. Las personas caminaban ensimismadas en ellas mismas, era tan similar a Nueva York, pensó el rubio, pero con toques distintos. En Odaiba todo parecía ir de aprisa pero a un ritmo propio, uno distinto al de su ciudad. Las luces centellantes en edificios o tiendas que lo invitaban a desinhibirse, a compenetrarse con esa ciudad de placeres y dinero. Le recordó un poco a las Vegas pero en una medida distinta, los colores y las personas lo hacían distinto.

Sora le enseñó varios lugares que ella conocía, lugares de comida, de ropa, de música. Le mostró la historia que ella venía recorriendo, la que le hacía ser quien era, la que visitó y la que nunca entró, aquel bar donde se embriagó por primera vez a escondidas de su madre, o el cine donde dio su primer beso con lengua. Tantas memorias en un lugar que parecía no poseerla.

Michael la escuchaba, la miraba, la atendía. Ella hablaba y se perdía en recuerdos, de repente sonreía por algo que llegaba a su mente y él quería saber en qué pensaba. Quería tantas cosas descubrir en ella que una noche se le hacía poca.

Entraron a un bar con música de los ochenta, lucía atractivo a la vista y la gente no se amontonaba demasiado en la barra. Pidieron sake y Michael se detuvo en olfatear el líquido. Había visto tantas películas japonesas y siempre había deseado probar el bendito sake. Sora lo observaba curiosa, todo en él hablaba de lejanía, de lugares que ella ansiaba conocer y por algún motivo sabía que él la miraba igual.

─¿Entonces, no lo tomo a prisa, no? ─Sora negó─. Los llamaría aburridos, pero temo caer de la barra y avergonzarte.

Sora echó a reír, tomó en mano su vaso pequeño cargado de vino de arroz y se lo llevó a los labios. Sentía la mirada curiosa de Michael, sabía que la estaba imitando y quiso reír por eso. En realidad, quería reír por tantos motivos que se sentía algo estúpida por ello.

─No sabe nada mal ─Comentó el extranjero─. ¿Cómo es que nunca probé esto antes?

─Beber sake en otro país es una cosa. Hacerlo en Japón, es totalmente distinto ─Dijo ella y un guiño se le escapó. Vio a Michael sonrojarse y lamerse los labios. Algo en ambos se encendió y no quisieron apagarlo. Es más, se concentraron en darle más vida a cada sorbo brindado.

Al terminar su degustación de sake, se encaminaron fuera de aquel bar y siguieron las luces centellantes de los alumbrados como únicos guías por la ciudad. Sora hablaba con un acento divertido, Michael intentaba no caerse mientras tomaba su mano. Sora dejó su inhibición inicial en el bar con los primeros cinco tragos de sake, así que sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del rubio.

Risas, bromas, historias que rememoraban un ayer fue la mezcla perfecta para una velada perfecta.

El camino a casa parecía eterno pero no por eso fue tortuoso, todo lo contrario. Ambos se sentían más vivos que nunca, más sinceros que nunca. Ella lo miraba con más soltura, él pronunciaba su nombre con una sonrisa.

El departamento los recibió y ella hizo un ademán de marcharse, pero él no soltó su mano.

─¿Y si vemos una película? ─Preguntó Michael como si fuese lo más sensato en aquel estado. Ella negó con una sonrisa─. Prometo comportarme como un caballero.

─¿Un caballero? ─Preguntó ella, divertida─. El problema está en que no necesite a uno ─Las palabras brotaron por sí solas y ella no se sintió tan avergonzada por ello─. Debería irme. Necesitas descansar y yo…

─Aún no me has contado toda tu historia, Sora ─Dijo y ella lo miró con duda.

─Por supuesto que sí ─Respondió─. Te conté hasta lo que se supone no debería contar a una persona que acabo de conocer.

Michael se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

─Como dijo alguien alguna vez: _Si quieres conocer a alguien, bebe con él._ ─Él tomó su otra mano y entrelazó sus dedos con dulzura. Ella sólo reía y trataba de recuperar algo de compostura.

─¿Y quién dijo eso?

─Yo, hace unos segundos. ─Su sonrisa encantadora hacía flaquear la fuerza de voluntad en Sora. Ambos estaban ebrios y con la certeza de que nada bueno resultaría. Y lastimosamente, ella deseaba que eso sucediese─. Háblame de por qué te limitas. Cuéntame del nombre por quién sueles llorar por las noches. Revélame al canalla que te hizo sufrir.

─… ─Sora se balanceaba sobre sí misma, no estaba cuerda y a pesar de eso, a pesar de saberlo, ella recordó el nombre de Yukio y del dolor que sentía antes de ver a Michael─. No es una historia agradable.

─Si tú la cuentas, dudo que no lo sea ─Sonrió con galantería y ella se abandonó en esos ojos verde agua, tan cristalinos, tan puros que sólo podía pensar en sumergirse en ellos─. Ven.

Él la guio hasta su sofá y ambos tomaron asiento. Sora deseó haber comprado más alcohol para ese momento, hablarlo así nada más no le resultaba del todo cómodo. Él la instó a que lo mirase y le alentó a que hablara. Entonces ella temió, porque Michael tenía un efecto mucho peor que una botella entera de sake.

Fue así que Sora le enseñó las cicatrices de un romance poco comprometido, de las secuelas de una persona que la hirió, la hizo sentir poco capaz o poco atractiva. Ella daba más de lo que recibía, se entregaba a un amor que ella idealizaba y muchas veces, uno no gana en asuntos de amor.

─¿Sabes qué es lo maravilloso del amor, Sora? ─Preguntó Michael y ella quiso oírlo─. Que no hay forma de definirlo. A muchos les parecerá de una manera, a ti de otra. Todos conciben el amor a su manera o mejor dicho, todos aman a su manera. Hay personas que no comprenden el amor, esas personas buscan a alguien que les entregue todo el amor que necesiten, que les recargue de un amor que ellos no poseen hacia sí mismos. Entonces, cuando la otra persona ya no puede dar más, se marchan a buscar más amor.

─Hay gente que no sabe amar.

Michael negó.

─Hay gente que no sabe recibir amor. ─Tomó la mano de Sora y acarició con su pulgar sus nudillos─. Tú sabes amar, sabes entregarte a los demás, pero debes guardar algo para ti misma.

─¿Qué hay de ti? ─Preguntó Sora y una sonrisa triste se formó en él.

─Amo a mi forma. A veces a intensidades arrebatadoras, otras a calma ciega. No hay punto intermedio para mí muchas veces y es por eso que uno termina cansado. ─Besó los nudillos de Sora─. Pero no quiero dejar de amar. La vida es un suspiro que se escapa sin darnos cuenta. Hay plenitud y hay caídas horrendas. El dolor es el mejor recordatorio de que seguimos vivos.

Sora lo miró en silencio mientras hablaba y lo recordó fotografiando atardeceres. Escucharlo hablar de esa manera le hizo pensar en el por qué él se concentraba tanto en los ocasos. Lo comprendió entonces.

─¿Es por eso que te gustan los atardeceres? ─Preguntó Sora─. Te recuerda que nada dura para siempre.

─Nada es eterno, pero eso es lo que hace que todo sea más hermoso ─Susurró─. Tú no podrías verte más hermosa en este momento. Es verdad, luces preciosa, pero es mi miedo a que no pueda verte así siempre el que me obliga a apreciar aún más éste momento ─Sora no huyó de su mirada, se abandonó en él─. Por eso, quédate un poco más. Sólo una noche y déjame guardarte en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Ella no necesitó otra promesa más que esa, una cargada de sinceridad y miedo. Se aproximó a él con una timidez propia a la de una niña y la pasión quemándole las entrañas, como una mujer. Besó los labios de Michael dulce y sin apuro, deteniéndose a saborear cada milímetro de piel. Él besó sus labios, su piel, besó hasta la punta de sus dedos y aun así, no le bastó. Le hizo el amor deteniéndose en esos espasmos de placer y mordió donde la cordura se obligaba en permanecer.

Se pertenecieron esa noche como nunca antes lo hicieron con otras personas. Aquella noche, ambos saborearon todo cuanto pudieron del otro, olvidándose del ayer, de sus pesares, de sus miedos y se entregaron al presente, a sus pasiones.

Y cuando la calma llegó a sus cuerpos, cuando la cama dejó de rechinar bajo ellos y su sudor fue secándose sobre la piel desnuda del otro, Michael encontró una vista mucho más bella que todos los atardeceres juntos.

Cabello naranja, tez bronceada, ojos cobrizos observándolo como si fuese lo más bello que ella haya visto. Volvió a besarla con el ahínco de un niño que no quiere despertar. Y en silencio, ambos brindaron por ese momento, dejando de escuchar a la incertidumbre del "para siempre" diluyéndose entre sábanas blancas y un sabor a mañana.

Para ellos, el ocaso continuaba y el sol aún no moría. Detuvieron el tiempo por una fracción más para impedir que muriese mientras ellos vivían en ese resquicio formado entre una vida y una muerte hecha colores.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Cuando había visto ésta historia colgada en mendigas sabía que necesitaba escribir de ambos. Se me hace una pareja más que ideal y me encantó poder explorarlos, solamente espero haberlo hecho bien xD

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, principalmente tú, Lore :3

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
